My Background Life as Edmund Murdoch
by myvanitycase
Summary: Parmi des centaines d'élèves sans nom aux côtés de Harry Potter, Ed Murdoch se bat avec détermination contre son anonymat. -La malédiction du sorcier de l'ombre, ou ce qui a toujours empêché Ed d'être sous le feu des projecteurs.
1. Septembre 1991 - Gryffondor !

Les chandelles flottent paresseusement dans les airs. Le silence se fait pesant à mesure que les secondes s'écoulent. Les yeux sont rivés sur le petit garçon dont le Choixpeau dissimule la moitié du visage.

— Gryffondor !

Harry Potter soupire de soulagement et s'empresse de rejoindre la table où les applaudissements se font assourdissants. Tous se réjouissent. Tous, sauf un.

Au milieu de la table, Ed Murdoch croise les bras en regardant un certain Zacharias Smith qui se fait répartir dans l'ignorance. Celle-ci, Ed n'a aucune envie d'y succomber. Remettre toute la gloire de leur maison entre les mains d'un gosse affublé d'une cicatrice ridicule ? Hors de question !

* * *

 **NDA :** Hello petits lecteurs. Ce recueil de drabbles est une réponse à un concours organisé sur le forum HPF par Ielenna **'My Life as a Hogwarts' student'**. 100 mots par chapitre, c'est court. Mais c'est un exercice auquel je ne m'étais jamais essayée. En espérant que les aventures en arrière plan d'Ed vous plairont !

 _Image de **fdasuarez** sur deviantart._


	2. October 1991 - Fool's Paradise

Une silhouette sombre virevolte avec agilité dans le ciel gris. Amusé par Marcus Flint et Roger Davies qui se disputent une nouvelle fois le terrain de Quidditch, Ed en profite pour tournoyer autour d'eux avant d'atterrir à leurs côtés.

— Dégage, Murdoch, grogne Flint avec une grimace difforme.

— Tu ne fais même pas partie de l'équipe des Gryffondor, ajoute Davies, mécontent.

— Pas encore !

Avec un grand sourire, Ed donne un grand coup de talon dans le sol boueux et décolle à nouveau.

— Quelqu'un l'a prévenu que McGonagall a nommé Potter Attrapeur ?

Les deux capitaines observent en silence les pirouettes heureuses du Gryffondor.

— Pauvre imbécile.


	3. Janvier 1992 - Le couloir du 3ème Etage

— Ed, j'ai peur.  
— Prends un peu sur toi, Sophia, tout va bien, chuchota Ed en bombant le torse. Imagine toi raconter ce que tu as vu à tes petits amis Poufsouffle.

Soudain, un ronflement derrière la porte en bois massif interrompt le Gryffondor. Sophia attrape la main d'Ed, terrifiée. Ce dernier déglutit. Ses mains moites le trahissent.

— Allez, on est des troisième années, se rassura Ed à voix basse. J'ai entendu dire que des Serdaigle ont déjà essayé de forcer la porte. _Alohomo_ …

Cette fois, des grognements tonitruants font vibrer le sol sous leurs pieds. Sophia et Ed échangent un regard.

— Mission annulée ! s'écrie Ed en détalant. Je répète, mission annulée !


	4. Septembre 1992 - La Beuglante de Ron

Entre ses doigts fébriles, la lettre de ses parents lui brûle presque les doigts. Trop occupé à vouloir s'accaparer la gloire de leur maison, Ed a délibérément laissé ses cours de côté. A l'autre bout de la table, Algie rit aux éclats avec ses amis de cinquième année. Ed soupire. Lui et son frère n'ont jamais été très proches. Le charisme naturel d'Algie lui a toujours évité les remontrances de leurs parents.

— _Ouvre-la_.

Surpris que le petit Londubat lui adresse la parole, Ed relève la tête promptement puis remarque la Beuglante de Ron Weasley. Ed repose sa lettre près de son porridge, un sourire aux lèvres. Sa matinée commence bien mieux qu'il ne l'avait prévue.

* * *

 **NDA** : Oh allez, ça fait parfois un peu de bien de voir qu'il y a pire que soi *rire machiavélique*. Merci pour vos reviews (dont une qui ne s'affiche pas, bizarre), j'espère que ce petit insight sur la famille d'Ed vous a plu ! See you very soon xx


	5. Octobre 1992 - Better safe than sorry

Des frissons lui parcourent le corps entier. Ed resserre sa cape autour de son cou, incapable de détacher son regard des lettres rouges luisantes sur le mur. Depuis que Miss Teigne a été retrouvée pétrifiée, la crainte d'être un « ennemi de l'héritier » le poursuit du matin au soir. Et pourtant, il éprouve cette fascination qui le pousse à faire ce détour tous les jours.

— Tu veux mener l'enquête ?

Ed se tourne vers sa meilleure amie aux traits angéliques. Sophia est bien plus courageuse que lui malgré ses peurs. Mais elle est née-moldue. Et Ed ne se le pardonnerait jamais si quelque chose lui arrivait.

— Laissons Potter faire son oeuvre, juste pour cette fois.

* * *

Ce drabble, c'est un peu l'illustration du fait que même s'ils restent en arrière plan, ces personnages auraient très bien pu être maîtres de leur destin. J'espère qu'il vous a plu !


	6. Mai 1993 - On tourne et on abaisse

— Silence !

A bout de nerfs, Percy Weasley tente de maintenir un tant soit peu d'ordre dans la salle commune après l'annulation du match de Quidditch. Assis à l'écart, les jumeaux Weasley, Lee Jordan et Ed s'inquiètent d'une nouvelle attaque.

— Vous voulez voir un truc marrant ? propose Fred.

Lee se penche en avant. Ed hausse un sourcil intéressé.

— Regardez ça… _Wingardium Leviosa !_

La plume tachetée s'envole, traverse la pièce bondée jusqu'au sommet de la tête de Percy. Celui-ci se gratte le crâne, puis fait de grands gestes pour se débarrasser de ce qui le dérange.

— Qui a fait ça ? lance-t-il, furieux, en attrapant la plume.

— Mission accomplie, sourit George en regardant les élèves rire autour d'eux.


	7. Octobre 1993 - Le sorcier de l'ombre

Devant l'échelle menant à la Tour Nord, Edmund n'arrive pas à croire ce qu'il s'apprête à faire. Imaginant le rire cristallin de Sophia, il pose sa main sur le premier barreau.

— Je ne comprends pas, avoue Ed, dépité, quelques minutes plus tard. Il y en a toujours pour les mêmes, mais rien pour les autres ! Une tape sur l'épaule, une Patacitrouille… Un peu de reconnaissance, c'est trop demander ?

Mal à l'aise, il se détourne des verres grossissants de Trelawney.

— Il n'y a plus rien faire pour vous, mon enfant.

— Pardon ?

Trelawney détache son regard du fond de la tasse de thé et s'enfonce dans son fauteuil, affligée.

— La malédiction du sorcier de l'ombre, c'est votre destin.


	8. Décembre 1993 - Le Crapaud Chanteur

— Murdoch, il est l'heure !

Bougon, Ed sort de son lit et traîne des pieds jusqu'à sa valise ouverte. Installé sur une pile de caleçons, son crapaud verdâtre le fixe en gonflant sa gorge violette. Pourquoi avait-il choisi un crapaud calamite, nocturne de surcroît, comme animal de compagnie ? Une fois la nuit tombée, il se met à croasser et Ed n'a d'autre choix que de l'emmener dans le parc chaque soir.

— Ooooh, Wagtail !

Evidemment, dans la salle commune, Alicia Spinnet n'a d'yeux que pour Wagtail, la mascotte de leur promotion.

— On prend le petit déjeuner ensemble demain, Ed ?

Ed rougit, et pour une fois n'est pas mécontent d'être uniquement le garçon au crapaud chanteur.


	9. Février 1994 - Le Baiser du Détraqueur

Le vent frappe de plein fouet les badauds dans la Grand-rue. Ed les regarde passer, le front collé contre la vitre embuée des Trois Balais.

— Comment font les Détraqueurs pour se multiplier ? Tu crois qu'ils peuvent se reproduire ?

— Ed… pourquoi tu te poses cette question ? lui demande Sophia, dégoûtée.

— Je suis maudit, rappelle-toi. Alors je compte écrire un bouquin sur les questions laissées sans réponse. Avec un nom d'auteur.

Ed boit une gorgée de chocolat chaud. Il n'a aucune envie de retourner à Poudlard avec les ombres qui planent au dessus du château.

— Non, parce qu'on connaît plus romantique que le Baiser du Détraqueur…


	10. Mars 1994 - Je veux changer le monde

— Mr Murdoch, vous êtes excellent en potions et en botanique. Pourquoi ne pas poursuivre ces enseignements ?

Ed croise les bras devant une Minerva McGonagall cherchant à comprendre le pourquoi du comment.

Comment lui expliquer qu'il a envie de changer le monde, tout le monde ? Certains le qualifieront d'égoïste pour affirmer ouvertement vouloir dépasser les autres, alors que certains applaudiront sa prise de position. Mais Ed n'est pas à la recherche de la réussite académique même s'il en a les « capacités », comme son frère.

Non, le monde sorcier n'était pas assez grand pour son ambition.

— Ils ne m'intéressent pas, tout simplement.


	11. Juin 1994 - BUSE et chocolat

Le grattement des plumes bruisse dans la Grande Salle. Ed en a déjà terminé avec son examen théorique de Sortilèges et a décidé de se balancer d'avant en arrière sur sa chaise pour le faire savoir à tous.

Ennuyé, il se prend à observer le professeur Lupin, de surveillance pour l'heure. Ed remarque alors la tablette de chocolat posée à côté des copies que Lupin corrige. Son estomac gronde. Etait-ce exagéré de prétexter un coup de déprime pour lui demander quelques carrés ?

— _Psst !_

Lee Jordan pouffe, assis dans la rangée d'à côté.

— Amoureux, Murdoch ?

Ed grogne. Alicia l'a entendu et ses épaules se secouent d'un rire silencieux.


	12. Octobre 1994 - Poufsouffle-Gryffondor

Ed et Sophia échangent un regard éberlué de leur table respective à l'annonce du deuxième champion de Poudlard. Ed ne cesse de penser à ses dix-sept ans si proches et à Potter, qui n'a pas à se soucier de la limite d'âge.

— Diggory contre Potter, Poufsouffle contre Gryffondor, on parie ? s'enthousiasme Sophia.

Ed réfléchit à la probabilité que Potter a de gagner, puis se dit qu'après ces trois dernières années, il a toutes ses chances.

— Pari accepté, celui qui perd demande un autographe au vainqueur.

Sophia grimace à l'idée de se poser en fan de Harry Potter, puis ils éclatent de rire, l'esprit plus léger.


	13. Décembre 1994 - Les prétendantes

D'humeur exécrable, Ed ronchonne dans son coin. Le seul moment où il se sent populaire, c'est parce que des fillettes lui demandent d'être leur cavalier pour le Bal de Noël.

— Des gamines de douze ans ! explosa-t-il à la bibliothèque devant Sophia qui l'incita aussitôt au silence.

— Au fait, tu as demandé à Alicia ?

— J'attends le bon moment, chuchota Ed avec un clin d'oeil.

Sophia lui lança un regard exaspéré.

— Si le bon moment est celui où maîtriseras enfin la guitare et que tu lui demanderas en chanson pendant le dîner dans la Grande Salle, abandonne.

— C'est trop ?

— C'est trop.


	14. Juin 1995 - L'adhérence du pop-corn

— On est censé faire quoi maintenant ?

— La deuxième tâche, ça allait, on savait qu'elle ne durerait qu'une heure…

Fleur Delacour vient de disparaître derrière la haie du labyrinthe, laissant tous les spectateurs dans le noir le plus total. Profondément ennuyé, Ed pioche un pop-corn sucré en écoutant les jumeaux Weasley se vanter de la future victoire de Potter.

— Hé, tu crois que si j'en lance un sur la tête de Rogue, le pop-corn lui restera accroché aux cheveux ?

— Bah non, c'est trop glissant, lui répond Sophia en en prenant une poignée.

Puis la Poufsouffle se tourne vers lui, un air conspirateur au visage.

— Granger, en revanche…


	15. Décembre 1995 - Loyauté à toute épreuve

Les sourcils froncés comme s'il avait cette conversation en face à face, Ed griffonne avec rage sur son parchemin. Non, il ne rejoindrait pas l'Armée de Dumbledore. Qu'avait Potter à offrir à des élèves de septième année ?

Ed glisse le mot de refus vers Alicia qui veut le faire assister à l'un de ses cours. En lisant sa réponse, Alicia soupire.

— Miss Spinnet, pourriez-vous nous lire cette note ? minaude Ombrage.

Alicia blêmit. C'est l'avenir de l'A.D. qui est entre ses mains. Ombrage se rapproche. Puis, tout à coup, le parchemin prend feu. Les têtes se tournent vers Ed, baguette levée, qui déglutit difficilement avant de demander :

— Rendez-vous à huit heures ce soir ?


	16. Mai 1996 - Une euphorie contagieuse

La foule est rassemblée autour de Fred et George, pris sur le fait après avoir transformé un couloir en marécage. La main d'Alicia se serre sur celle d'Ed, qui n'en mène pas large non plus. Ombrage s'apprête à punir leurs camarades de classe.

Pourtant, quand les jumeaux s'envolent sur leurs balais quelques instants plus tard, une nouvelle flamme d'espoir jaillit en Ed, et chez une bonne majorité des élèves rassemblés dans le Hall d'entrée. Des tonnes d'applaudissements retentissent, Ed se met à siffler joyeusement tandis qu'ils s'envolent dans l'obscurité.

— Et maintenant ? sourit Alicia.

— On s'assure que la malédiction des profs de défense la fasse finir au fond du lac !


	17. Juin 1996 - Surpasser ses démons

— T'es sûr que tu veux faire ça ?

Ed n'a jamais été aussi sûr de lui. Des années se sont écoulées pendant lesquelles il a envié ses camarades jusqu'à en devenir un garçon désagréable et insupportable parfois.

Mais aujourd'hui, il est temps de s'affranchir de ses démons. A un mois de la fin de ses études, c'est le geste dont il a besoin.

Alors Ed sourit à Sophia, puis traverse le Hall d'entrée composé de cinquième et septième années prêts à débuter leurs examens.

— Hé Potter !

Le concerné tourne la tête. Serein, Ed s'adresse au petit sorcier à lunettes.

— Quoi qu'il se passe dans quelques années, sache que tu as tout mon soutien.

* * *

Et voilà qui clôt les derniers instants d'Ed à Poudlard. On se retrouve au prochain chapitre pour l'ultime drabble de ce recueil !


	18. Mai 2017 - Le Héros de l'ombre

— Tu crois en la magie ?

C'est la question qu'Ed pose à ce petit garçon perdu et effrayé, assis sur le bord du trottoir.

Au milieu du chaos, des sirènes et des cris, Ed, devenu policier depuis dix ans utilise ses quelques sortilèges préférés pour lui faire retrouver sa famille.

Un sentiment de soulagement et de chaleur lui réchauffe le corps lorsque le petit Ethan retrouve les bras de sa mère et de sa soeur. En les regardant s'enlacer, Ed pense à son adorable fille endormie à la maison, s'estimant plus que jamais chanceux en cette nuit sombre.

Et pour rien au monde Ed n'échangerait son statut de Héros de l'ombre.

* * *

Et voici qui clôture ce recueil, avec un contexte assez particulier où l'on retrouve Ed à 39 ans.

J'ai écrit la ce dernier drabble le mois dernier suite aux événements horribles qui se sont produits ici, à Manchester. Il n'y a pas de mots pour décrire les horreurs qui se passent partout dans le monde, et tous les jours. Mais j'avais envie de finir avec une note d'espoir, et j'ose espérer que s'il existait, le monde sorcier ne resterait pas hermétique au reste du monde qui les entoure.

Sur ce, j'espère que ce recueil vous a plu, et qu'Ed mon petit écossais aussi. Je n'exclue pas d'un jour réécrire sur Ed, parce que je ne suis pas encore prête à lui dire au revoir. Pas tout de suite, c'est certain, mais plus tard, pourquoi pas. A bientôt peut-être ! :)


End file.
